Chip cards, in particular SIM cards, having a memory are well known. The data of the memory can be readout and further processed. Such chip cards are, for example, used by banking institutes, telephone networks, mobile networks, and also physicians for identification and authentication. Chip cards are also used as payment cards. The memory management for known chip cards use proprietary designs. Therefore there is a lack of standard conditions for the behaviour of chip cards regarding memory relevant actions. This is the case in particular for the retrieval of free memory upon release by the chip card.